


The Grand Proposal

by KitKat308



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat308/pseuds/KitKat308
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically a marriage proposal with more angst than needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. Second work I've published hope you like it. It's pretty angsty I'm sorry there's some fluff too don't worry. There's a happy ending.

Even from the warm up room far from the rink, Yuuri could hear the crowd react as Phichit enthralled them with his free skate routine, the first of the night. Yuuri attempted to ignore it, pushing his earplugs back in. His short program had gone well, leave him neck and neck with Yurio. The final battle was soon to come, but Yuuri couldn’t focus. It didn’t help that he was last, leaving more time for his anxiety to set in.  
  
It was his dream to compete at the Grand Prix Final, and he was determined not to blow it. The stress alone was enough to make his lungs feel tight and his knees lock up. But that wasn’t what was nagging him.  
  
Something must have looked off about him, as even Victor noticed Yuri’s absence from the presence during his stretches. They had been dating for a while now, but it was relaxed and moving at its own pace. That wasn’t what was bothering Yuuri though.  
  
“Hey, Yuri, don’t blow this like last time,” Victor teased lightheartedly, winking as he did. “Plus relax, you have me, and I believe in you,” Victor continued, punctuating this thought with a chaste kiss on his lips. Over Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri could see little Yurio attempting to hide his disgust at the PDA.  
  
Usually, such a statement would help Yuuri calm down and have confidence, but today it simply made it worse. If Yuuri couldn’t shake the unnamable feeling that was swelling in his chest soon, his routine would not go well.  
  
Attempting to clear his head, Yuuri continued to stretch and run over his routine mentally, although with each supposed jump Yuuri felt worse.  
  
It wasn’t until Victor clasped his hand did Yuuri understand: after this skate his season was over, one way or another. Victor would return to Russia to skate once more and Yuuri would retire from a life of competition. The future was unknown, and Yuuri was afraid to lose Victor.  
  
These sudden thoughts of loneliness and despair ripped through Yuri. He grabbed Victor around the neck and clung to him, trying to make this moment last. As confused as Victor was, he was quick to respond, gently squeezing Yuuri and rubbing calming circles along his back.  
  
“What is it?” Victor whispered so softly only Yuuri could possibly hear.  
  
“I-I-I’m afraid I’m going to lose you after this. You will no longer be my coach and what will happen then. You will go back to Russia and-” A quiet sob torn off the rest of Yuri’s rambling.  
  
Victor sighed in defeat and slowly detached himself from Yuri. “You know I was going to wait to do this, but now's as good a time as any I guess,” By now, almost everyone was watching the pair.  
  
Then, Victor stood up and walked away.  
  
All eyes followed his path away from the confused Yuuri to the exit on the other side of the room. A light buzz rose to a chaotic sea of voices as everyone turned to discuss what had just happened with their friends and coaches.  
  
Yuuri stood shaken along the edge of the room, hands gripped tightly against the warm up bar behind him. Thoughts swirled his head.  
  
_Is Victor leaving me? Is he done with my anxiety? Did he realize our relationship was hopeless and this is how he chose to break it off?_  
  
Yuri’s fears rose until tears pooled in his eyes. After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours to Yuri, Victor marched back in, striding determinedly across the room to Yuri. His eyes widened when he found the state Yuuri was in and was quick to apologize.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, Yuri. I just had to settle something before I could do what I wanted to do.”  
  
The room grew silent as everyone watched what seemed to be a live soap opera. No one noticed as Yuri’s parents slipped quiety into the room, watching the scene from the back.  
  
“Yuri,” Victor began as he slipped down onto one knee. A murmur ran through the watching skaters, and Yuuri raised his hands to his mouth in shock. “I’m sorry I left, but I wanted to do this right. Now, with your parents blessing, I can say I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?” As he spoke, Victor drew a box out of his pocket.  
  
Not even whispers are heard as the surrounding audience awaited Yuri’s response.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuri began laughing. It started out slow and quiet but became enough to bring back the tears in his eyes, this time from happiness. It took a minute for Yuuri to calm down enough to notice Victor’s confused gaze resting on him. It was then Yuuri tried to explain through his giggles,  
  
“I was going to propose to you! I bought a ring and everything but I could never work up the nerve to do it.” Yuuri drew a box out of his skating bag, revealing a plain wooden band, quite the opposite of the silver, bejeweled ring Victor held.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Victor asked, still bewildered. To that, Yuuri responded with a laugh and an “of course”, prompting cheering from the other skaters as they kissed. The moment was perfect until JJ called out from the back of the room,  
  
“I guess seduction is one way to get out of paying coaching fees!” prompting laughter from everyone, even Victor and Yuri.  
  
-  
  
As the couple awaited Yuri’s turn on the ice, they continued their normal bantering and flirting. The tension in Yuri’s lungs had left, and for once, he was calm.  
  
“How long do you think before the everyone else knows?” Yuuri asked calmly, only slightly worried about the world’s acceptance.  
  
A light laugh escaped Victor as he pointed to a small camera in the corner of the room. “I bet they already do.”  
  
-  
  
As little Yurio passed by to do his routine, A combined “good luck” was chorused from Victor and Yuri. A barely audible mumble of, “you're not my parents” could be heard as Yurio stormed away, prompting a blush from Yuuri and a laugh from Victor.  
  
When it was Yuri’s turn to skate, he was finally able to skate like he did in practice. Though his career drew to a close as he landed the quadruple flip, a new future with Victor by his side began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are really appreciated!!! I'm trying to work on my writing so feedback really helps.


End file.
